The present invention is a modification of my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,153, issued on Apr. 7, 1992, entitled "Snow Cycle Attachment For A Bicycle Frame". The bicycle was converted by removing both wheels and attaching a front ski attachment to the front of the frame and a drive disk to the rear of the frame. The drive disk was used to drive a double belt drive attachment which is mounted on the rear of the bicycle. This arrangement has been used successfully on packed snow but has not been successfully used in heavy snow.